Vehicles are frequently used to transport cargo between destinations. These vehicles may include a bed area to provide space for oversized items. As such, a vehicle bed may include a tailgate to open and close a rear segment of the bed for easier loading and unloading of cargo. However, the cargo being transported may be heavy, bulky, or otherwise difficult to load and unload from the vehicle, even with a tailgate. Attempts have been made to create devices that alleviate the difficulties loading and unloading cargo. Some examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,564 and 7,350,843.
Therefore, it would be attractive to have a tailgate system for a transportation vehicle with an integrated ramp for easier loading and unloading of cargo. It would also be attractive to have the tailgate system include an integrated and adjustable positioning system relative to the bed of a vehicle. Additionally, it would be attractive to have the tailgate system include a bed extension for additional cargo space. Furthermore, it would be attractive to have the tailgate system be substantially integrated and collapsible to maintain a footprint similar to that of a standard tailgate.